


The Crow and The Rook

by Storm89



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed Syndicate - Fandom
Genre: Lots of Sex, M/M, a series of short stories with these two, also sex, au galore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26773390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm89/pseuds/Storm89
Summary: Series of rothfrye fics. With AU's, canon divergence, some canon, and everything in between. R&R
Relationships: Jacob Frye/Maxwell Roth
Kudos: 20





	1. Milestone

Jacob and Roth were chatting on the roof of the Alhambra, smiling at each other.

Today was a milestone for them. A year together, 365 days together of a passionate love of their own. It wasn’t conventional or whatever was normal by society, but they don’t give a damn. Their love was theirs and theirs alone.

“Can you believe it, Max?” Jacob said with a grin, “Our first year together and Starrick free.”

“A delicious combination my dear” Roth said with a laugh.

“It’s rather amazing when you think about it.” Jacob said, “How the two of us met and how we are still standing here.”

He then looked at Roth with a heated stare.

“A Blighter…”

“An assassin.” Roth said back with a heated stare of his own.

“Me and the Rooks taking over the boroughs, defeating the leaders you trained for Starrick.” Jacob said with a laugh, “And you invited me to dinner.”

“You were so beautiful, my darling.” Roth said, “Deadly, dangerous, looking as though a deadly god came to life before me.”

Jacob blushed, glancing down. Roth constant flattery always makes him flush with embarrassment.

“You called me the bravest man in London.” Jacob said with a huff, “Never thought I met an interesting man as you, or adore you as I do.”

Roth breathed heavily and smiled.

“You bewitched me.” He breathed out, “I knew then I wanted you, to love you.”

Roth gently kissed his fingers.

“To worship you.”

Jacob flushed as he cupped Roth’s face.

“My sweet Crimson king.”

“My darling Rook.”

The pair shared a passionate kiss and lay back on the roof, the flames of their passion lasting through the night.


	2. Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roth learns new things about Jacob.

During their relationship, Roth learned several traits about Jacob. Some of them were obvious; he was reckless, daring, love new challenges, and is always ready for a brawl or to give out some chaos. But that’s what everyone sees when they meet Jacob; Roth has been granted the knowledge and the privilege of the traits that Jacob keeps hidden. 

Jacob likes to draw.  
Jacob can draw really well. He was the one who drew his falcon tattoo and asked the artist to use his design. He mostly draws architecture, saying it was easier than people; something about them having too many expressions. He gifted Roth with a charcoal drawing of the Alhambra, which now hangs proudly above Roth’s desk. 

Jacob knows 2 languages.  
Jacob knows how to speak and read in French and Italian. While French is the supposed language of love, Roth adores Jacob speaking in Italian. The way the words roll off his tongue makes the blighter all hot inside. When Jacob started calling him Tesoro, darling in Italian, Roth actually blushed.

Jacob knows how to fence.   
When sword props were brought to the theater, Jacob grabbed one and twirled it around. He mentioned how he and Evie were given fencing lessons when they younger, along with their assassin training. This led to a good-natured fencing match between them, which Roth won. Jacob just shrugged and said he was rusty.

And finally, when Jacob gets sad or broods over something, he gets quiet. Very quiet.

Jacob is noise and chaotic. He laughs loudly and is always ready to talk about something that interests him. But after a bad row with Evie, Jacob took refuge at the Alhambra and was completely silent as he stared out the window. Even when he was given tea, he just nodded with a smile and went back to the window. When it happened the first time, Roth was completely unnerved and fretted over Jacob, scared that his darling was completely broken. A few hours later, Jacob was back to his old self and told Roth not to worry, that this just a quirk of his. Now whenever Jacob goes into his quiet moods, Roth stays close to him with a peppermint tea at hand, letting him know silently that he was there for him. 

Roth was still learning about Jacob Frye, and he can’t wait to see it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some headcanons I thought for Jacob. I never liked the dumb sibling trope, I just think that Jacob does things differently. Of all of them, I can the one of Jacob being quiet the most because I can see him doing that. I also love the drawing headcanon, I always love to see characters as artists. 
> 
> Comments are loved and I don’t own ACS!


	3. Song

There was laughter in the pub when Roth walks in. Paddy’s was one of the few pubs that was in a neutral zone, so no gang violence was allowed. It was also a safe zone for queers, so anyone of the denomination could come in. Something Roth was immensely grateful for, especially now that he’s in a relationship with Jacob. He smiles when he sees Jacob in the corner, laughing with some of his fellow rooks, looking carefree and happy. When he looks up and see’s Roth, Jacob smiles and walks up to him.

“Max!” he says, planting a wet kiss on the blighter's cheek.

“How are you doing, darling?” Roth crooned, “Not drunk, are you?”

“Just a bit tipsy.” Jacob said, “Actually, I just finished making something for you.”

Well, know this was intriguing Roth thought. He rather likes spoiling his rook, so this was an interesting change of pace.

“Oh really?” Roth said as he sat down.

“Yes! Nigel!” Jacob yelled out, pointing to a young man in a cap. The young man smiled and went to the piano, starting with a happy melody. Jacob tapped his foot and to Roth’s surprise, started to sing.

_“Attend the tale of Maxwell Roth_

_He sought the footlights like a moth_

_His sense of timing never off until_

_He opted to collaborate with a hooded reprobate._

_The Blighter and Assassin…”_

Jacob stopped for a dramatic pause and winked at Roth who gave out a laugh.

_“…made a deadly double bill.”_

Everyone laughed as Jacob started a jig, clicking his heels together.

_“Jokes, Jokes, Jokes!_

_Make ‘em laugh until they choke_

_Fairly slay them in the aisles_

_Maiden Fair and Princes charming._

_Thrills,Thrills,Thrills_

_Dashing Feats and bloody spills_

_And I guarantee you will never see the ending coming”_

He then walks to Roth and holds out a hand, which Roth took gleefully. Jacob pulled him up and gave him a twirl.

_“The curtain rose, the scene was set_

_They danced a murderous duet_

_And a much deserving blood was led up to_

_The scene when they disagreed on who should live and who should bleed_

_And Maxwell Roth he then received_

_A very bad review”_

Roth threw his head back and roared with laughter as their audience laughed with him and clapped their hands to the melody.

_“Jokes, Jokes, Jokes!_

_And there’s daggers and there’s cloaks_

_But behind the scenes the leading players differ on the plot_

_Laugh, Laugh, Laugh_

_At the dandy’s new red scarf_

_And now eight weeks a week to Beelzebub_

_Is his eternal lot!”_

Roth couldn’t help but grin as he kept dancing with Jacob, who looked pleased with everyone's reaction. Other couples started to dance with them, the music-making everyone filled with vivacious energy.

_Jokes, Jokes, Jokes_

_Make’em laugh until they choke_

_Fairley slay’em in the aisles_

_Maidens Fair and princes charming_

_Thrills Thrills Thrills!_

_Dashing feats and bloody spills_

_And I guarantee…”_

He suddenly dipped Roth and looked down at him with a grin

_“You’ll never see the ending coming!”_

Everyone cheered and a few wolf-whistled as the pair stood up. Maxwell laughed loudly as he planted a kiss on Jacob's cheek.

“That was a marvellous performance, darling.” Roth said boisterously “It deserves an encore.”

“I highly doubt that.” Jacob said with a huff, “It took me and Nigel six weeks to write and rehearse that number.

“Oh my darling, that must have a been a labour of love,” Roth said, giving him a heated kiss, “I can’t wait for the song you will sing for me later.”

Jacob blushed but gave Roth a teasing smirk. A deadly double bill indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my favorite chapter to write and it went through a lot of editing. Jokes, Joke, Jokes is one of my favorite songs and I can totally see Jacob doing a jig and singing it to Roth.
> 
> Comments are loved! I don’t own AC!

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, me writing something new after nearly 2 years of writer block. I recently got into the Assassin Creed franchise and I adored syndicate. 
> 
> Thank you Holly for getting me into it. But man, I’m so deep into the rothfrye ship. SO.DEEP.
> 
> So here is fic that basically short stories with them, from canon divergence and AU’s, basically anything goes. And yes, there will be sex. With this chapter, I was inspired by the graveyard scene in the Addams family, cause come on, Roth would make a hell of a Gomez. I guess that makes Jacob Morticia, LOL.
> 
> Enjoy and comments are loved! I don’t own ACS!


End file.
